


All He Really Cares About

by Sundance201



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundance201/pseuds/Sundance201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one thing that Sherlock really cares about getting after he's complained about being bored to Molly. Molly, as always, is happy to provide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All He Really Cares About

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dietplainlite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietplainlite/gifts).



> When there's unrest in our little corner of the fandom, I do my bit by providing slightly passive aggressive smut. You're welcome. I've already posted this on tumblr, but figured that I might as well post it here too. I hope you enjoy!

Molly grinned wickedly, taking in Sherlock’s bare backside. She straddled his legs, grabbing a handful of the pale flesh of his arse. Sherlock moaned into the pillow beneath him as Molly lightly smacked him, admiring the faint red handprint that briefly marred his skin. “Aren’t you glad that we thought to prepare you this afternoon?” she asked, draping herself over his back and reaching down between his legs to the plug that she’d put in him earlier that afternoon, when he was starting to complain of boredom. 

She pushed against it lightly and Sherlock moaned again, turning his head to the side. He could feel the cool silicone of Molly’s strap-on against his skin. “Do it, Molly. Please. I’m ready for you.” 

She grabbed the base of the plug and slowly withdrew it just a little bit, before pushing it back in again. “I don’t know. I’m not sure if you want it enough.”

“I do,” he panted. He raised his hips slightly, pushing against her. “I do want it, Molly.”

Molly, still bent over him, kissed the back of his head, and then sat up, moving down between his legs. Sherlock started to groan in disappointment as she moved away, but then gasped as Molly grabbed his ankles and spread his legs wide, leaving him exposed. She gently removed the plug and laid it on the towel on one of the nightstands. She grabbed the lube and quickly poured some over her strap-on, squeezing out another dollop and working it against Sherlock’s relaxed hole. 

He groaned, his hands gripping the sheets beneath him. “Raise up, darling,” she murmured, tapping against his hip. Awkwardly, he got to his knees, keeping his forehead pressed against the pillow. Molly licked her lips and got into place behind him, rubbing her silicone cock against him. “Tell me what to do next, Sherlock.”

“My arse, Molly. Put your cock in my arse, please,” he panted desperately, moving back against her. “Fuck me. Please, Molly, fuck me.” 

She grinned and pushed forward, just barely breaching him. He whined beneath her and she continued to push forward, her hands on his hips and keeping him still as her strap-on slid further inside him. “Good boy – you're being so good for me.” 

She ran her hand up his spine and gripped his shoulder tightly, pulling him back onto her strap-on. He moaned out her name, which turned into a whimper as she slowly pulled out and then pushed forward again with a bit more force. 

She fucked him carefully, controlled and calm, while Sherlock all but lost his mind beneath her. It took just a few perfectly placed thrusts and her hand gripping his cock to make him come. He shook beneath her and Molly ran her hands over him soothingly.

She pulled out and Sherlock nearly collapsed on to the bed. He rolled onto his back and stared up at her adoringly, as she carefully undid her harness. He reached out, his fingers trailing over her stomach and up between her breasts. 

Molly smirked. “Are you going to thank me properly for fucking you so well, darling?”

He nodded eagerly and grasped at her hips, urging her towards him, until she was hovering over his face. “Show me how grateful you are,” she murmured, before lowering herself to his mouth. 

He had made her come twice before she finally moved away from his face. She laid down and curled against him, running her fingers over his chest. She rubbed against the come drying on his stomach and giggled. “We should probably get you cleaned up.”

He turned towards her, placing soft kisses on every inch of her skin that he could reach. “Not quite yet, Molly. Please.”

She smiled and gently kissed him. “How can I refuse when my boy asks so nicely?”


End file.
